Una mirada de Amor
by CristalHeart28
Summary: Chat Noir es el mayor Súper héroe que París tiene, es valiente, fuerte, misterioso, carismático y sobre todo... responsable. El no tiene otra cosa en su mente que no sea proteger París, bueno... ¿Podría eso cambiar cuando conozca a la hija de los Cheng?
1. Sipnopsis

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Mátenme! Porque mi cabeza no para de dar rienda suelta a nuevas historias XD Tiene contenido explícito, y si Shipp es, Marichat obviamente ****3**

**¡Que disfruten de la lectura!**

**...**

La vida suele ser injusta en ocasiones; algunas veces haciendo malas jugadas a personas buenas y por desgracia, fue el caso de Adrien.

El tuvo que aprender a sobrellevar la desaparición de su madre y también la relación distante que se formó con su padre, quedando así completamente solo; aunque su progenitor le daba todo él solo deseaba una cosa en particular, ser libre, disfrutar de su juventud y conocer el mundo que había fuera de aquellos muros que lo contenían, salir de aquella jaula de oro que conocía como hogar.

Hasta que encontró una forma de ser feliz y disfrutar de aquello que más anhelaba, logrando ser el portador del miraculous del gato; convirtiéndose así en el protector de París.

Sintiendo por primera vez la libertad que deseaba; todo era nuevo para Adrien incluyendo el tema del amor. Eso era algo desconocido para el joven de ojos esmeralda y lo fue mucho más cuando a su llegó una linda chica de cabello azabache y unos ojos tan azules como el mar.

Robándole inmediatamente el corazón con tan solo mirarla.

¿Podrán ambos jóvenes darle una oportunidad al amor? ¿Será seguro mantener una relación amorosa con un superhéroe? ¿Alguien saldrá herido?

—_Solo bastó con mirarte para saber que Cupido me había flechado_ — dijo el de mirada gatuna para después unir sus labios en un beso cargado de amor y deseo.

**...**

**¡Nueva historia! :3**

**Es AU, espero que les agrade esta temática, ya que será una trama que desbordará de romance y acción.**

**¡Un beso grande a todos vosotros! Espero sus reviews con ansias para poder enviar saludos en el próximo cap ;)**

**¡Volveremos a leernos pronto! .**


	2. Prólogo

Proteger París no era una tarea fácil, él mismo lo había comprobado al estar luchando con maleantes y uno que otro tarado que se atrevía a atacar niñas indefensas que salían desprevenidas a altas horas de la noche. Sip, definitivamente podía decir con seguridad que esto no era un simple juego de niños, se requería de mucho valor y un gran corazón para aceptar una responsabilidad tan grande como lo era el proteger a toda una ciudad él solo.

No eran quejas, eran simples observaciones.

Pues el ser un súper héroe le había otorgado muchas ventajas, tales como las de poder salir cuando quisiera y a la hora que fuera de su mansión gracias al sigilo y la visión nocturna que poseía como Chat Noir.

La única desventaja podría ser que tenía que soportar el asqueroso gusto de su Kwami por el queso, no estaría tan mal si no fuera porque Plagg era una real molestia a la hora de pedir su rueda de Cammembert diaria.

Y justo ahora se dirigía a una panadería por uno.

¿Por qué un súper héroe caminaría a una panadería solo para conseguir una rueda de Cammembert?, seguro se preguntarán.

Pues... muy simple, el muy glotón de Plagg se había terminado las últimas reservas que tenía guardadas en su alacena especial, y su absurda excusa había sido "Tenía hambre". Cabe decir que no estaba para nada contento con esa contestación, y mucho menos cuando se enteró de que debía comprar más de aquel apestoso queso a cambio de poderse transformar de nuevo.

La única solución que podía salvarlo de la bochornosa situación de salir a la calle y comprar el añejado queso, se le había escurrido por los dedos cuando al llamar al servicio de entregas le informaron que no estarían disponibles por dos semanas debido a un problema con el personal, así que con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir y para evitar salir a la calle y ser reconocido como el súper modelo Adrien Agreste, se transformó en Chat Noir.

Además, así llegaría más rápido.

Cruzó varias calles preguntando a cualquier persona sobre alguna panadería cerca de esa área. No hubo nadie quien se resistiera a tomarse una selfie con el héroe o como mínimo conseguir un autógrafo de su parte.

Si bien conocía París como la palma de su mano, no tenía como prioridad conocer las panaderías por aquella zona, ya que a menudo era su chofer y guardaespaldas quien lo llevaba a ese tipo de lugares, por lo que le fue difícil llegar sin muchas instrucciones, pero finalmente lo logró.

—Calle Gotlib número 12 frente a la escuela Françoise Dupont — repitió las palabras de la última señora a la que le había preguntado la dirección — esta debe ser - dijo leyendo el nombre del local _"Panadería Dupain-Cheng"_.

Barrió con la mirada la modesta pero pintoresca panadería y entró maldiciendo a Plagg para sus adentros por obligarlo a hacer esto.

—Buenas tardes — saludó débilmente caminando había el mostrador, no había nadie allí excepto él, lo cual agradeció porque no creía poder soportar que más personas le pidieran autógrafos y selfies por el momento.

El silencio perduró por varios minutos poniéndolo algo incómodo, estaba a punto de marcharse al ver que nadie lo atendía cuando escuchó un ligero ruido y una queja de parte de lo que según pudo oír, una voz femenina.

El gato con la curiosidad carcomiéndolo, se inclinó un poco hacia el mostrador para poder ver lo que sucedía detrás de este.

De repente una hermosa joven asomó la cabeza para mirarlo con sorpresa y luego dejar ver una sutil y sincera sonrisa como la que les daba a todos los clientes que venían a comprar pan o algún dulce a su panadería.

—Vaya, ¡Que sorpresa! ¿A que se debe el honor de que el héroe de París visite nuestra panadería? — habló la joven de rasgos asiáticos dejando ver su deslumbrante y carismática personalidad.

El gato se había quedado en shock, y no era para menos, había quedado fascinado de ver a aquella joven con la apariencia de una ninfa o cualquier otra hermosa y mágica criatura mística.

La hermosa chica contaba con unos ojos azules, claros y limpios que cortaron la respiración del individuo y en más de una ocasión, los comparaba con un par de zafiros. Su boca carnosa y rosada se curveaba en la más dulce de las sonrisas, mientras que sus espesas y largas pestañas negras se movían con una inconsciente sensualidad. Su rostro en forma de corazón era enmarcado por una mata de cabellos color negro azulado que estaba amarrado por dos tiernas coletas que caían por sus hombros, la piel lechosa que estaba cubierta por aquel polvo blanco y que luego la chica limpió cuidadosamente con sus manos, dejó ver como en el puente de su respingada nariz, estaban esparcidas pequeñas y adorables pecas, como si fueran tiernas chispas de chocolate. Era absolutamente...

«Preciosa»

Mientras tanto, al individuo se le había cortado la respiración de tan solo quedar observando aquellos grandes y hermosos ojos azules, su delicada piel blanca cubierta por un poco de harina y azúcar impalpable hicieron que se contuviera de tomar en sus manos las delicadas de ella y quitar todo ese rastro de azúcar con su lengua.

Abrió los ojos enormemente por el rumbo en el que se estaban yendo sus pensamientos, se deshizo de ellos con una cachetada mental y prestó atención a la joven para comprar el dichoso queso de una vez, y porque no...? Quizás unos cuantos croissants.

—¿En que puedo ayudarle al héroe de París? — repitió amablemente por segunda vez al rubio que no había dejado de observarla ni un segundo embobado.

El oji-verde respiró hondo tratando de disimular bien su falta de atención y se dispuso a contestarle a aquella joven de belleza inigualable, más su lengua se enredo provocando que de su boca no salieran más que balbuceos y palabras sin sentido, causando algo de confusión y ternura en la joven, provocándole una adorable risilla que encantó al héroe.

—B-Bonne nuit, eh y-yo, era... era solo, yo...

—¿Si? — insistió la joven descansando sus brazos en el mostrador y ladeando su cabeza de manera adorable.

**_«Ella es tan tierna»_**

Las mejillas del héroe se tornaron de rojo, disimulándolo muy bien gracias a su máscara. Más eso no lo salvo de tartamudear una respuesta a la joven de ojos azules.

—U-Una rueda de Cammembert y una bolsa de Croissants, por favor _madmoiselle_ — pidió una vez que salió del encantamiento en el que había estado sumido.

—Orden saliendo — dijo divertida la bella joven amarrándose un hermoso delantal color rosa palo y abriendo la vitrina en donde se podían observar distintas ruedas de queso y varios surtidos de postres a un lado de estas.

La chica tomó cuidadosamente con ayuda de una espátula la ruleta del añejado queso y lo colocó en una base de madera para luego envolverlo de forma que quedara como un regalo.

Se lo entregó al héroe y luego sacó un par de pinzas para agarrar con ellas una buena cantidad de los croissants que reposaban en una charola.

Enrolló la parte abierta de la bolsita y se la dió al héroe, tomó una calculadora que estaba a lado de la caja registradora y sacó la cuenta de todo lo que el héroe había comprado.

—Serían 30 _monsieur_ — declaró la azabache mirando al héroe sacar de uno de los bolsillos de su traje dos billetes de 20 y entregándoselos.

La chica agarró un billete de 10 y se lo dió al gatito indicándole que era su cambio, antes de que el chico pudiera decir algo, la joven tomó de una de las bandejas un delicioso pedazo de tiramisú sabor limón y lo colocó en una cajita transparente para extenderla hacia la incrédula mirada del héroe.

—Aquí tienes — dijo al chico indicándole con la mirada que la tomara — considéralo como un regalo por todas las veces que has salvado París — sonrió afablemente la hermosa pelinegra.

Chat Noir con el corazón sintiendo que le latía en la garganta tomó la caja que le extendía la chica rozando sus dedos enguantados contra los cálidos y delicados de la chica.

Tragó grueso sintiendo un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo y el sentir como sus mejillas se ponían calientes al ver la dulce y despreocupada sonrisa de la joven.

—L-Le agradezco mucho _Madmoiselle_ — logró decir con la voz temblorosa y las manos cosquillándole debajo de su guantes.

—No es nada _chaton_... corre a disfrutar tu postre — le dijo guiñándole un ojo al minino para luego despedirse de este y abandonar el mostrador, subiendo escaleras arriba a su hogar.

El gatito se quedó viendo el mismo lugar por el que la chica se esfumó abriendo y cerrando los ojos repetitivamente tratando de procesar lo que había pasado.

Con el pulso acelerado abandonó la panadería y sostuvo sus compras y el obsequio de la bella chica con posesión a lo que se transportaba en su bastón hasta llegar al ventanal de su habitación y caer no sin antes dar tres piruetas y ordenar su destransformación.

Dejó el queso y todo lo demás que traía a la mano en el escritorio junto a su computadora y se dejó caer boca abajo en su cama soltando un enorme suspiro ya sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Abrazó la almohada que estaba a su alcance como si fuera aquella hermosa pelinegra que lo había cautivado solo con una de sus hermosas sonrisas, aspiró el aroma de sus sábanas como si fuera el dulce aroma a vainilla y canela que desprendía de la piel de la azabache.

Recordó sus labios, hermosos, carnosos y rosados. Y en un intento distractor de la chica se relamió los suyos deseando probarlos, anhelando aunque sea un rose de aquellos jugosos labios que poco a poco su mente le jugaba malas pasadas al imaginarlos totalmente hinchados debido a los besos bestiales que sin duda le daría si ella le diese autorización.

Estaba tan perdido en su mente y en imaginar a esa diosa y sus fantasías que ni escucho los sonidos que hacían boca de Plagg al comerse toda la rueda que le había traído de bocado en bocado hasta no dejar ni siquiera las migajas.

—Egte ej ed mejod quesho que he pgobado eg mi vira — declaró Plagg con dificultad tragando el último pedazo que quedaba en aquella bandeja de madera.

Adrien ni siquiera movió un músculo al estar recostado en su cama boca arriba mirando el techo con la mirada perdida y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Adrien... — le llamó la criatura negra.

El modelo en respuesta exhaló un profundo suspiro que asqueo aún más al Kwami de la destrucción.

—¡Adrien!

Esta vez el rubio si que lo escucho, pero sin quitar la boba sonrisa que se instalaba entre sus labios.

—¿Que quieres, Plagg? — habló distraídamente.

El Kwami rodo los ojos flotando hasta su portador con actitud tediosa.

—¿En serio estas así solo porque una chica te regaló un pastel? — preguntó aborrecido y algo asqueado por la actitud del chico.

—No es solo por eso... es que ella es tan... Hermosa, dulce, divertida, amable, delicada, generosa y además tiene una preciosa sonrisa y ¡Esos ojos...! — el rubio al recordar a su bella damisela.

—¡Puaj! Vas a hacer que vomite una bola de pelos solo de escuchar tantas cursilerías, me permito recordarte que un héroe no debe tener distracciones — le recalcó el Kwami a modo de regaño.

—Si... Ajá — afirmó sin prestarle atención en lo absoluto, el Kwami bufó ante la tonta actitud de su portador y voló hacia el tacho de basura del chico a dormir, más sin dejar de pensar que sucedió lo que más le preocupaba...

El chico se había enamorado.

Y si no era cuidadoso, podía ponerla a ella y así mismo en peligro. Además de descuidar sus actividades heroicas. Era por eso que el maestro de los Miraculous lo había elegido precisamente a él.

Era un chico puro de corazón, sin maldad en su alma, su padre lo obligaba a estudiar en casa, por lo que nunca conocería a una chica que lo distrajera de sus tareas. Sonaba algo cruel, pero era efectivo. El joven hasta ahora no había descuida ninguna de sus responsabilidades tanto en su forma civíl como en su forma de héroe... bueno, hasta ahora.

Dos años de mantener a raya a su portador con respecto a los sentimientos amorosos se habían ido al caño, pues se notaba a leguas que este ya había sido flechado por ese extraño ser al que llamaban cupido. Y debía estar alerta con cualquier comportamiento extraño que presentara su portador estos últimos días, pues el futuro de todo París estaba en manos de Chat Noir, no podían darse el lujo de descuidar un trabajo tan importante como lo era ser un súper héroe.

Solo esperaba que Adrien se olvidara de aquella jovencita en unos días. De lo contrarió, no creía poder detener aquella extraña relación que su portador y aquella joven habían comenzado.

Lo que el Kwami no sabía, era que Adrien, pensaba exactamente lo contrario.

**...**

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Como podéis ver, aquí esta el prólogo de esta historia, tengan en cuenta que en este fanfic, si existen los miraculous, pero el único súper héroe que París tiene es Chat Noir.**

**Me ayudarían un montón diciendo en los comentarios si les gustó la idea de esta historia, me estarían apoyando en grande.**

**Bueno, ¡Me despido mis mariposillas!**

**¡Bye, Bye!**


	3. Capítulo 1

**¡Sorpresa! Otro cap de esta historia! espero la disfrutéis mucho...**

Adrien había pasado en vela toda la noche pensando en la hermosa azabache que lo había enamorado en tan solo una tarde.

Ni siquiera sabía su nombre o su edad, parecía tener más o menos su misma edad pero... debía corroborarlo, debía conocer el nombre de esa hermosa joven de mirada zafiro. Y quizás con algo de suerte tratar de conocerla un poco más.

Sonriendo se levantó de la cama con más energía de la normal y estiró sus brazos para relajar sus músculos agarrotados.

Era algo temprano y era domingo, lo cual por primera vez agradecía, ya que su padre siempre salía de viaje los fines de semana en busca de algún contrato o un nuevo aliado para expandir su negocio. Nathalie iba a dejarlo al aeropuerto y él... tendría toda la tarde libre, tiempo más que suficiente para poder ir a visitar a su hermosa doncella.

Con ese pensamiento el chico llamó a Plagg, que se sobresaltó por su enérgico llamado y se levantó con pereza volando hacia el chico.

—¿No que todos los domingos tenías día libre? — se quejó la criatura negra — es demasiado temprano — restregando uno de sus enormes ojos verdes con su patita dando un enorme bostezo — vuelve a la cama — sugirió a la vez que volaba hacia el contenedor de basura nuevamente.

—¡Nada de eso! — Adrien tomó entre sus manos a Plagg antes de que llegara al contenedor y lo sujetó como si fuera un muñeco anti-estrés — hoy iremos a por algo dulce — su mente divago en los hermosos labios de la franco-china y su boca se convirtió en agua al pensar en tan solo tener esos rojos labios cerca de los suyos.

El Kwami lo vio como si le hubiesen salido dos cabezas a su portador.

—¡¿Debes estar bromeando?! — dijo con dificultad debido a que seguía atrapado en las manos de su portador — ¡Son las 6 de la mañana! Todavía ni siquiera debe de haber abierto la panadería esa — reclamó molesta la criatura.

— Es la única oportunidad que tendré de charlar con mi Princesa, mañana estaré ocupado todo el día y será imposible — se lamentó sabiendo que eso significaba pasar menos tiempo con ella y menos tiempo para conocerla.

— Ugh, los humanos se entristecen por cosas muy minúsculas — al ver el semblante entristecido del zagal de ojos verduzcos la criatura negra suspiro y se resigno ante tal escena — esta bien vamos... — resopló con apatía — pero ya que iremos ahí, que sirva de algo esta escapada y cómprame otra rueda de Camembert, la última que me trajiste anoche se me terminó.

Adrien bufó con fastidio pero igual aceptó la condición de su Kwami... pagaría cualquier precio con tal de ver a su princesa una vez más.

_Cualquier precio._

**...**

Cuando respiró el agradable olor de pan, tartas y galletas sintió como si flotara por el aire, para su suerte, la tienda había abierto antes de que él llegara, buscó por todos los lados a su princesa sin éxito alguno, sus orejas bajaron debido a la tristeza, pero se recompuso al ver a una mujer de no más de 25 años de rasgos asiáticos que traía como peinado una larga trenza y un traje típico chino salir de la cocina con una charola de tartaletas.

— _Bonjour_ _madmoiselle_ — la saludó cortésmente cuando se acerco a la vitrina con cautela.

— ¡Oh vaya que sorpresa! El héroe de París en nuestra panadería — exclamó la mujer entre sorprendida y emocionada — soy Meiling Cheng, un honor poder conocer en persona al héroe de París — expresó estrechando la mano del joven héroe enérgicamente.

Chat se pasó una mano por la nuca algo incómodo, pero dispuesto a preguntar por su hermosa doncella. No planeaba marcharse de ahí sin al menos haber conseguido algún tipo de información acerca de ella.

— S-Solo vine a preguntar por alguien en especial, n-no quiero molestar — aclaró con las mejillas un poco sonrosadas debajo de su grueso antifaz.

— Pues entonces quizás pueda ayudarte, ¿De quién se trata? — preguntó con curiosidad.

— E-Es u-una chica de...de rasgos asiáticos, cabellos azules, ojos azul intenso, piel blanca, sonrisa encantadora, c-creo que ella, trabaja aquí — tartamudeó la descripción de la chica mientras la mujer lo observaba con ojo crítico y algo extrañada por la forma en como el joven gato se dirigía a la chica que buscaba.

— Hmm... por la forma en que la describes yo diría que estas describiendo muy bien a... ¡Ah claro! Buscas a Marinette — se respondió así misma — lamento decirte que ella no esta en este momento... esta en casa de su mejor amiga, llegará en la tarde — informó con orgullo — ¿Para que la buscabas?

**_«Marinette, así se llama mi princesa»_**

Chat sonrió al descubrir el nombre de la dama que le había robado el corazón.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¡Ah! Y-Yo solo... quería agradecerle por la forma en como me atendió el día de ayer... f-fue muy amable y muy discreta con respecto a mi ubicación — explicó con el corazón latiéndole a mil al estar hablando nuevamente de su musa.

— Pues, en cuanto mi prima llegue, se lo diré — le prometió guiñándole un ojo en complicidad.

El súper héroe agradeció a la joven asiática y abandonó el establecimiento esperando a que el tiempo pasara pronto para que ella llegara a casa y así poder visitarla, tan solo quería verla, eso era más que suficiente para que este día resultara ser el mejor de su vida.

Cuando ya por fin iban a ser las doce, tomó una rosa roja de la maceta de una terraza cercana y se colocó en la rejilla del balcón que estaba en el segundo piso de la panadería, suponiendo que esa era la habitación de la chica, acertando de inmediato al ver por la ventana a su adorable joven dejar sus cosas en su escritorio y sentarse luego en el respaldo de la silla giratoria y abriendo un cuaderno mediano color rosa.

Jugó con la rosa entre sus manos nervioso y aclaró su garganta pasando una mano por su cabello para que quedara más alborotado de lo normal, tragando saliva con dificultad cuando se acercó lo suficiente al ventanal de la chica.

Los pequeños toquecitos en la ventana fueron suficiente para que la chica notara que estaba allí. Ocultó la rosa detrás de su espalda sentándose en el barandal como todo un felino.

— ¿Chat Noir? — musitó con sorpresa la jovenzuela de ojos azules — ¿Que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a por otra dotación de Cammembert? — preguntó afablemente la chica en una actitud juguetona.

— Yo he... en realidad... venía a agradecerte por lo de anoche — dijo sacando la rosa detrás de su espalda.

Un delicado sonrojo decoró las mejillas de la Cheng al escuchar de la boca del gato aquella confesión. Y más por el lindo gesto.

Tomó la rosa con sus delicadas manos rozando sus dedos contra los guantes del gato.

Olfateo la pequeña rosa sonriendo ante el dulce y agradable aroma que esta desprendía, encontrando sus gemas con las del gato y sonriendo hacia el felino.

— Es hermosa... gracias — agradeció tímidamente al atractivo joven de máscara negra.

— Si, lo eres — dijo inconscientemente el chico provocando que la chica se sonrojara aún más ocultando sus tersos labios en una sonrisa tímida tras la rosa.

El gato al darse cuenta de lo que dijo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente batiendo las manos en el aire tratando de arreglarlo inútilmente.

— D-Digo ¡La rosa!... la rosa es hermosa, digo tu también lo eres, es más opacas por completo la belleza de la rosa — dijo tratando de permanecer tranquilo — ¿Qué estoy diciendo? — murmuro espantado golpeando su frente con su palma y esperando que la chica no lo diera por un bicho raro.

Ajeno a todo lo que pensaba una dulce risa capto los oídos de Chat creyendo para si mismo que nunca había escuchado algo más hermoso que la risa de la chica.

— Vaya... el gatito resultó ser todo un galán ¿No es así? — bromeó la azabache batiendo sus pestañas rápidamente.

Chat se sonrojo hasta las orejas pero no pudo apartar ni un segundo su mirada del rostro de la joven.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente callados sin saber que más decir a parte de balbuceos fue cuando la joven trató de romper el tenso silencio que se había formado entre ambos aclarando su garganta y cuidando de no enredarse con su propia lengua al hablar directamente con el héroe.

—Emm yo, esto... ¿Te gustaría entrar? — preguntó dándole paso libre a su recamara.

—¿Y-Yo? — se señaló a si mismo con sus garras — d-digo, claro que quiero pero, no seria correcto que un chico entre a la habitación de una damisela — — no sería muy caballeroso de mi parte.

—No seas tonto — chistó — yo te lo autorizo — rió divertida — anda, entra — insistió la euroasiática tomándolo del brazo.

El zagal tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar soltar un grito de emoción al encontrarse dentro de la habitación de la chica más bonita de toda Francia. De hecho, no conocía a muchas chicas como para corroborar si ella era en efecto la más hermosa, solo sabía que de las pocas mujeres que ha visto y conocido laboralmente, esta chica era la más atractiva, además de amable y con una sonrisa tan dulce y cautivante.

Observo meticulosamente parte de su habitación. Era un cuarto amplió, pero sin llegar al extremo. Había... mucho rosa, y para su gusto tenía un enorme gato de peluche encima de su cama al igual que varios cojines y almohadones.

No dejó en evidencia la excitación que recorrió su cuerpo al aspirar en el aire de la habitación un suave olor a flores silvestres, era como si un jardín estuviera dentro de ese cuarto. Un olor tan relajante.

Regresó su mirada a la chica que se había sentado en el diván con una gran sonrisa y llena de confianza, un poco más serena que antes.

—Empecemos de nuevo, soy Marinette Dupain-Cheng, trabajo en la panadería de mis padres y me gusta mucho el diseño y la moda — se presentó.

—Mucho gusto _madmoiselle_, por motivos personales, tendré que abstenerme de revelar mi verdadero nombre, pero tú puedes llamarme Chat — informó estrechando su mano luego de su presentación.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer _Chat_?

—Y-Yo, no gracias Marinette, no quiero ser una molestia yo... en realidad solo venía a...

¿Qué excusa iba a dar?

**_«¿Q-Qué le digo? Va a creer que soy un acosador pervertido y me correrá a patadas de su casa, si no es que me tira de loco antes»_**

—Y-Yo venía a... — observar el hermoso rostro pecoso de la dulce joven no ayudo en nada, solo le sirvió para quedarse en la nebulosa olvidándose por completo de lo que estaban hablando.

—Viniste a agradecer personalmente por la compra de hoy, ¿cierto? — completo su frase con curiosidad ladeando su cabeza.— ya lo habías mencionado.

—¡Oh, si! Claro — contestó con nerviosismo mirando a la chica con una sonrisa nerviosa, había olvidado porque vino aquí en primer lugar, ¿Qué poder tenía esa chica para que lo hiciera olvidarse las cosas de manera inmediata?

—Lo siento, no sé donde tengo la cabeza hoy, debes creer que soy un completo tonto — se sintió abochornado por esa situación, no podía hablar con una chica de manera normal ni como civil en su trabajo, ni como héroe con esta preciosidad sentada frente a él.

—N-No, descuida — agitó las manos desesperadamente — de hecho, me siento honrada de tener aquí en persona al héroe de París — aseguró.

—¿E-En serio? — sus dedos entreabrieron dejándole ver a la chica sus ojos color neón.

Esta misma asintió cerrando los ojos.

—Uff, me alegro de escucharlo, también me siento afortunado de estar con una chica tan hermosa — exteorizó de manera encantadora dejando salir su faceta juguetona.

La chica rió encantada y siguió el juego del héroe.

—¿Le dices eso a todas las chicas con las que te topas, _minou_?

—Para serte sincero... eres la primera chica a la que se lo digo— contestó sinceramente rascando nerviosamente la parte trasera de su cabeza. — no tengo mucho contacto con las personas en mi forma civil — sus orejas bajaron acorde a los sentimientos del muchacho, que en ese momento lucía melancólico.

—Oh, no quise...

—Lo sé, tranquila. — sonrió débilmente — ya estoy acostumbrado a llevar esa clase de vida — confesó alzándose de hombros.

—Chat...

—¿Podría... venir otra vez aquí? — preguntó anhelante el minino adhiriendo su mirada verdosa a la de la chica.

—¿V-Venir aquí otra vez?

—S-Solo si quieres, no estas obligada a tenerme aquí, solo quisiera poder conocerte mejor y charlar — la calmó — no intentaré hacer nada más, lo prometo — garantizó.

— Y-Yo... claro, ¿Por qué no? — contestó antes de sonreírle al héroe. — siempre y cuando no tengas ningún inconveniente con venir aquí — coincidió.

—¡_Miauravilloso_! — dijo esperando que no se notara mucha emoción y euforia en su voz — entonces... nos veremos mañana en la noche, princess — los nervios al fin se habían ido, como su raciocinio al estar cerca de esa chica.

— Esperaré a su llegada mi _miautástico_ caballero felino — jugeteó con una risa dulce siguiendo aquella treta.

**_«Ohh, chistes de gatos ¡No puede ser más perfecta!»_**

Contempló una última vez a la chica tomando su delicada mano y dejando un beso en su dorso, sintiendo contra sus labios la suavidad de su piel de porcelana.

—Nos veremos pronto, _Princesa_ — se despidió girando su cuerpo y trepándose al barandal para impulsarse y desplazarse por los techos con ayuda de su arma.

— Chat... — llamó de repente la bella chica.

Chat Noir se dio la vuelta aún sentado en el barandal y giró la cabeza en dirección a la trampilla al escuchar el llamado de la joven, solo para apreciar como la chica se acercaba lentamente hacia él y le plantaba un delicado beso en su mejilla que lo hizo perder el sentido... y el equilibrio.

—Hasta otra — susurró casi inaudible la tierna azabache.

El gato quedó estático en su mismo sitio con la cara completamente roja procesando lentamente lo que acababa de pasar, así que no fue una sorpresa que debido al shock interno en el que el gato estaba sumido, lo hicieran caerse del barandal provocando un sonido seco en el suelo al caer.

La chica preocupada se asomó al balcón soltando un chillido de angustia.

— ¡Chat! ¿¡Chat!? ¿Estás bien? — preguntó angustiada mirando hacia abajo donde el héroe se había caído.

En cambio Chat, ajeno a la preocupación de la chica, estaba postrado de cabeza en el suelo con una sonrisa bobalicona y fantaseando con pequeños gatitos negros con corazones alrededor de su cabeza, pavoneándose frente a sus ojos, mientras que su cola formaba un definido corazón y escuchaba un coro de ángeles a su lado. Se sentía como en el cielo.

Había recibido un beso de su Princesa.

Nada podía ser mejor que eso.

**...**

**Jajajaja les estaría mintiendo si les digo que no me divertí escribiendo la parte en la que Chat se cae del balcón Xd. Fue una escena muy cómica que se le ocurrió a mi mente mientras pensaba en como Chat reaccionaría ante un beso de Marinette.**

**Como pudieron leer, el resultado fue un gatito estrellado Xd.**

**Igual y algo tuvieron de Marichat, ahora ya saben que nuestro gatito esta dispuesto a todo con tal de entrar a la vida de Marinette. ¿Chat llevará a cabo algún plan para enamorarla? ¿Adrien entrará en escena?**

**¿Qué nos espera más adelante? Habéis conocido a Meiling Cheng, prima de Marinette originaria de china y sobrina de Sabine, una agradable chica ¿no? ¿Aparecerán más personajes? ¿Plagg estará de acuerdo con prestar su poder para que Adrien pueda ver a su dama?**

**¡Todo eso y más en este Fic! ¡Besos a todos!**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Karen Agreste: ¡Muchas gracias! :"3 siempre tan linda conmigo y mis fics voy a llorar, jeje ¡Amo el Marichat con mi vida! Y quiero**

**Sonrais777: ¡Si! Nuestro gatito a caído en las garras del amor jeje, gracias por leer esta humilde historia, estoy muy feliz :"v.**

**Katsa Graceling: ¡Gracias! Y si, no te preocupes, en esta historia no estará Ladybug, o al menos yo no tengo planeado ponerla en este Fic, será muy diferente a otras historias, además, incluirá a ciertos personajes más adelante UwU.**

**Rebeca.sz: Aqui esta querida eu espero que você goste...**

**Laura99: ¿Y a quien no? UwU que Adrien sea el primer flechado es un deseo que todas muy en el fondo tenemos ¡Muchas gracias por leer linda! Espero te gusten los próximos caps .**

**baldurprime: Te agradezco mucho tus palabras te confieso que me hiciste sentir especial :) espero y disfrutes de mis otros proyectos ¡Corazoncitos!**

**Marianguita: ¡Gracias hermosa! Me alegra que pienses que esta historia es lo más lindo que has leído :") ¡Me animaste más de lo esperado! Y claaaaaro que habrá lemon 7w7 jeje, se podria decir que tengo una obsesión con el lemon (irremediable :"v) jaja y por eso todos los fanfics en mi perfil son contenido "M", bueno... casi todos, pero ya tienes una idea por donde voy . ¡Thanks por los ánimos!**


	4. Capítulo 2

Jadeó retomando aire una vez más y embistió con fuerza su bastón contra el maleante que trataba a toda costa de cortarlo con la navaja que traía en mano. Nunca había durado tanto en una pelea como hasta ahora, su sentido común viajaba por las nubes y sus reflejos estaban atrofiados, estaba claramente en desventaja.

**_«No puedo con esto, antes lo habría derribado en un segundo, pero ahora...»_**

Un nuevo golpe lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, jamás en sus dos años de ser Chat Noir alguien había alcanzado siquiera a rozarle el hombro, y este... tipo ¿Lo había golpeado?

**_«Ahora si ya me estoy enojando»_**

Presionó con sus manos fuertemente su vara y de un solo movimiento tumbó el arma del sujeto, quien retrocedió alarmado al no tener ya la protección de su navaja.

—No tienes a donde escapar, amigo — le advirtió en un tono jocoso — será mejor que te rindas de una vez, calculo que la policía llegará en...

Un agudo dolor en su torso calló su discurso y miró con sorpresa a su agresor.

Ese imbécil lo había cortado.

En un descuido, Chat Noir no miró que el maleante saco de sus bolsillos una navaja más pequeña que la anterior, la que había utilizado para abrir la puerta de esa joyería y con la que ahora había tratado de apuñalar al héroe que lo miraba con sorpresa.

No era una herida profunda, apenas y la hoja de metal alcanzo a rozar su piel. Pero la impresión e indignación de que un maldito maleante haya cometido la estupidez más grande del mundo al querer atacar al héroe de París. Lo llenaba de cólera.

Concentró todos sus pensamientos en una calma interior que siempre poseía para no abalanzarse sobre el tipo y usar su Cataclismo para pulverizarlo por completo.

Los sonidos de las sirenas acercándose hicieron que sus orejas gatunas se movieran graciosamente por el constante ruido y que el rostro del tipo frente a él estuviera alerta. Por última vez, trató torpemente de escapar de ese callejón corriendo, pero no dió ni dos pasos cuando un bastón alargado hizo que sus pies se enredaran y callera de lleno al suelo comiendo tierra.

El oficial Raincomprix dió la orden de arrestar al sujeto y con un movimiento de su cabeza indicó que lo metieran al auto. Habían recibido la llamada de Chat Noir para alertar sobre un nuevo robo y no habían dudado en ir como apoyo para poder terminar con ese rompe leyes.

El oficial se acomodó su gorra y miro a Chat Noir de forma agradecida.

—No puedo dejar de agradecerte lo que has hecho Chat Noir, gracias a ti, ahora ese sujeto no causará más robos en la ciudad, buen trabajo muchacho. — felicitó palmeando el hombro del gato.

El oficial Roger esperaba escuchar que el héroe dijera una de sus características frases y bromas de gato como: _"No hay problema, siempre podrán contar con el increíble Chat Noir"_ o _"Pierdan cuidado, es un trabajo que solo alguien felinomenal como yo puede lograr"._

El semblante del gato no era el mismo de siempre. Las bromas y acrobacias que siempre decía o hacía antes de despedirse, fueron reemplazadas por un asentimiento de cabeza que dejó confundido al jefe de policía. Y con un largo salto sin gracia, desapareció de la vista del hombre de cabello rojizo.

Roger se rascó la cabeza a través de la gorra confundido y se alzo de hombros restándole importancia. Quizás el chico había tenido algún problema, pues no era más que otra persona común y corriente.

_¿Qué le pasaba al héroe de París?_

**_..._**

Entró a su mansión con extremo cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se dejó caer en la cama y esperó a que su Kwami comiera para recargar energías.

En cuanto estuvo acostado sobre su cama, se tomó la cabeza con las manos con frustración y exasperación por lo pasado el día de hoy.

Ciertamente, hoy no fue todo color de rosas.

¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Era el héroe de París! No debería estar distraído, ni tampoco debía comportarse de esa manera neutra y aburrida.

Lo que pasó con ese ladrón si que lo había cabreado, pero no con el tipejo que le había lastimado, si no con él mismo.

Estaba distraído, desorientado, entorpecido, sus reflejos fallaban, sus chistes caían sin gracia o por último ya ni siquiera los decía. De lo único que estaba consiente, es que Marinette, tenía mucho que ver en esto.

Oh no, por supuesto que no estaba culpando a la azabache de todo este asunto, aunque si lo analizaba bien, podría ser que la chica tuviera en parte algo de culpa.

Era... ella.

No podía dejar de pensarla. Aparecía en sus pensamientos a cada minuto de cada hora del día. Razón por la cuál había salido casi perdiendo en aquella batalla.

Un héroe no podía estar distraído, menos cuando batallabas con maleantes armados.

Pero... la escena de ella la noche anterior, le había abierto el corazón de nuevo.

Aún podía recordarlo...

Después de ponerse una bolsa con hielos sobre la cabeza, una sonrisa tonta tiró de sus labios, su princesa lo había besado esa noche... en la mejilla, pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo.

No podía dejar de sonreír.

Después de que se despidiera correctamente como era debido con su princesa, esta misma le preguntó si estaba bien y si no tenía alguna contusión o herida, pero al verlo a él sosteniendo su delicada mano para poder besar la suave piel de su dorso inspirando el suave perfume que se introdujo por su nariz ella declaro que en efecto, estaba bien... más que bien.

Pero eso no fue suficiente como para evitar que la azabache fuera por una bolsa con hielo y se la pusiera en la cabeza para aminorar un poco el chichón que empezaba a formarse.

Eso solo hizo que agregara una cualidad más a su larga lista de cosas que lo habían engatusado.

La chica tenía un gran corazón, y el que lo haya cuidado cuando se dió aquel golpe. Hizo que el suyo propio latiera a mil por minuto.

¿Qué podía hacer si no paraba de pensar en ella?

Regresó a la realidad cuando Plagg acerco una rebanada de queso peligrosamente cerca de su nariz, según él, para sacarlo de su trance. Lo cual realizó exitosamente.

—¡Agh! ¡Plagg! Llévate ese apestoso Cammembert lejos de mi nariz — dijo presionando sus dedos contra ella — creo que me están llorando los ojos — argumentó desviando su rostro del añejado bocado de Plagg.

Este, ni se inmuto ante sus quejas y abrió grande su boca para dejar caer el queso directamente a su estómago.

**_«Gato tragón»_**

—Creo que no soy el único que ha tenido arranques de ira, ¿Ahora que te sucede chico? ¿Estas molesto porque no pudiste contra un simple ladrón? — se jactó la criatura negra.

Adrien frunció el ceño y miro a su Kwami de mala manera.

—¡No era por eso! — refutó bruscamente.

—Entonces ¿Qué es? Ohh, espera, no me lo digas... es por la chica de la panadería esa — afirmó divertido.

—Marinette — corrigió.

—Como sea, de todas formas ella es la que te tiene tan distraído ¿o me equivoco? — recalcó — deberías evitarla un tiempo — sugirió hablando con la boca llena.

El zagal abrió los ojos en grande ante esta sugerencia.

¿Dejar de visitar a Marinette? ¡Eso ni soñarlo!

—No va a ser necesario — contesto tranquilamente, contrario a como lo había expresado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Por? La chica es solo una distracción — comentó — si sigues viéndola descuidarás tus tareas heroicas y tendrás un serio problema — informó.

—N-No descuidaré mis deberes, he estado haciendo esto por años, Marinette no es ninguna distracción para mi, no tengo porque dejar de verla — expresó alterado.

—Wow, ¡Cálmate! Yo no he dicho que nunca la veas — farfulló — solo te dije que dejaras de verla por un tiempo, a penas hace unos días que la conoces y ya te ha pasado factura por lo de la pelea de hoy.

—Solo fue un descuido — se defendió — fue culpa mía por no estar atento, no volverá a pasar — dijo con seguridad.

—¿Pero que tal si vuelve a pasar? — insistió el Kwami.

Adrien rodó los ojos y le contestó a su molesto compañero.

—He dicho que no volverá a pasar Plagg, no dejaré que alguien siquiera llegue a rozarme en la próxima batalla.

El Kwami de la destrucción asistió dudosamente mirando como su portador bufaba ante el sonido de su celular.

—Hoy toca esgrima — dijo mirando la pantalla de su celular — así que vámonos. — contestó indiferente.

**...**

Llegó justo a tiempo para las prácticas.

Todos estaban en posiciones defensivas y lanzándose ataques para ensayar más movimientos que haría caer al oponente en un santiamén.

Nadie esperó que el profesor Armand detuviera las prácticas tocando su silbato con una mirada estoica y las manos colocadas en la parte de atrás, adoptando una posición firme.

Miró a todos sus estudiantes esperando a que se pusieran en fila, una vez que lo hicieron, caminó a través de las columnas con parsimonia y elegancia, haciendo intimidar a más de uno por su porte serio.

—Estudiantes... vengo a darles una noticia, que seguro muchos, ya sabían... — dijo mirando a varios de sus estudiantes de reojo que se encogieron de hombros al verlo pasar a su lado.

—¿Cuál noticia? — preguntó Adrien a su compañero de al lado en un susurro bajo.

—¿No te enteraste?

—Si lo hiciera no estaría preguntando — murmuró sarcástico.

Su compañero suspiró y vigiló al profesor para que no los cachara conversando en la formación, susurrando la respuesta a la duda del rubio.

—Sobre la llegada de...

—¡Jóvenes! ¿Tienen algo que compartir con la clase? — preguntó la potente voz del maestro de esgrima.

Ambos se sobresaltaron y soltaron una respuesta rápida y corta a su tutor.

—¡No! Para nada señor. — contestaron al unísono.

El profesor Armand los miró indiferente.

—Es lo que creí... — una vez que dijo esto continuó.

—Como les decía, el día de hoy llega una antigua estudiante, que anteriormente estudiaba aquí, pero debido a motivos familiares, tuvo que volver a su país de manera inesperada — carraspeó — ella ha regresado el día de hoy, por lo que le daremos una cálida bienvenida nuevamente a... Madmoiselle Tsurugi.

**_«¿Kagami regresó?»_**

No hace falta decir que el rubio se quedó pasmado en su mismo sitio sin creer lo que escuchaba.

**_«¿Por qué nadie me dijo nada?»_**

O tal vez si lo habían hecho. Pero él no prestó la suficiente atención como para enterarse del regreso de la Japonesa.

Se incomodó un poco cuando una figura de rojo entró con su careta muy bien puesta y con pasos firmes y decididos camino hacia el centro de la pista.

Muchos temblaron ante su presencia. Pues después del padre de Adrien y el profesor Armand, esta chica era la persona más fría que haya pisado el planeta. Eran pocos los que habían logrado verle la cara, puesto que nunca se quitaba la máscara en ningún momento. Ni siquiera para tomar agua, y si lo hacía, la tomaba con calma frente a una banca y levantando muy levemente u máscara, logrando ver solo sus finos labios rosa pálido.

No se llevaba con nadie del grupo, o al menos con la mayoría era así. Siempre ganaba los combates, por lo que muchos hacían un juego para saber quien era el desafortunado que tendría que enfrentarse a ella. Ser derrotado por una chica, no era nada de lo que uno debía estar orgulloso.

Los nuevos alumnos que se habían inscrito a esgrima la miraban con curiosidad, puesto que no habían tratado con ella los meses anteriores, y por lo tanto no sabían quien era.

La única chica que estaba parada en frente con su sable en manos. Dio una marcada reverencia antes de hablar.

—Me alegra poder estar devuelta con ustedes en esta clase. Espero que en mi ausencia hayan practicado más, pese a estar en otro país, yo si que lo he hecho. Así sabre quien podría ser un oponente digno. — articuló detrás de la careta.

A todos les incomodó mucho este comentario. Pues sonaba muy narcisista. Ella a veces podía ser muy arrogante si lo quería. Aunque no se percibiera por el tono de su voz.

Para todas era un símbolo de respeto y para otros, simplemente esa chica era a la que le habían apodado "La Reina del hielo".

Adrien la observó sin saber que pensar ante su regreso. Recordó como ya había interactuado con ella un par de veces. No diría que mucho, pero si más que otros. Eso seguro.

Gracias a que su padre hacía negocios con Madame Tsurugi, tenía la oportunidad de convivir más con ella. En lo poco que había logrado conocerla, se dió cuenta de que la palabra "diversión" no estaba en su vocabulario para nada. La mayor parte del tiempo su rostro estaba serio, y tecleaba su celular para hablar quién sabe que... solo podía percibir una sutil y muy rara sonrisa, casi imperceptible en su delicado rostro. De ahí en fuera, todo le daba igual.

Hasta sus charlas con él eran solo contestadas con monosílabos o una respuesta vacía sin emoción.

Sinceramente, solo había tratado de ser su amigo. Pero estaba pensando que eso jamás podría lograrse debido al cortante y serio comportamiento de la japonesa.

Lo que más lamentaba era no haber podido hacer por lo menos una amiga en esgrima.

—¡Bien! Estudiantes, dada ya la noticia, quiero que continúen con las prácticas... ¡Comiencen!

Kagami avanzó seriamente hacia el rubio y este se bajo la careta adoptando una posición igual de seria.

—Espero que en todo este tiempo que estuve fuera, te hayas preparado lo suficiente para derrotarme. Agreste...

El rubio la miró seriamente antes de contestar.

—Quizá haya aprendido nuevos trucos — advirtió Adrien en forma brusca. Si no quería ser su amiga, bien. Pero no dejaría que lo hiciera menos solo porque en esgrima ella destacaba del resto. Él le demostraría que podía estar a su altura.

Estaba cansado de su comportamiento frío y distante. Así que haría de esta clase una inolvidable.

La derrotaría en un combate.

Y entonces, podría ir a visitar a su princesa sin problemas, después de esta clase. Pero no como Chat Noir, si no como Adrien Agreste.

Ya lo había decidido.

Y su victoria sería dulce... tan dulce como la chica a la que veria esa tarde.

Ansiaba ese momento con toda su alma.

**...**

**¡Hola! Uff si que me he tardado mucho, ¡Pero aquí esta! Un nuevo cap de esta loquísima historia que espero que lo disfruten o se entretengan un rato. Me encanta leerlos, así que dejen sus reviews si les gustó y teorías sobre el tercer capítulo.**

**¿Como le irá a Adrien, con su visita? ¿Ahora que Kagami regresó, pasará algo más? ¿Con quién charlaba Kagami en su celular, en los recuerdos de Adrien, que la hacían estirar una sonrisa? ¿Será alguien importante para ella?**

**¡Todo esto y más! En esta historia...**

**Agradezco mucho sus comentarios en esta historia ¡Besitos!**

**¡Bye, bye bichitos!**


	5. Capítulo 3

Bueno, no fue ciertamente una dulce victoria. Pero al menos duró unos segundos más en la batalla que la última vez.

El joven Agreste retiró sus zapatos y se acurrucó más en la cama para ahogar un grito de frustración que tenía atorado en su garganta desde su clase de esgrima.

Su oportunidad de derrotar a la presumida de Kagami se había ido al traste. Pues ciertamente, la chica dijo la verdad a cerca de sus arduas practicas, tenía una agilidad impresionante y siempre daba el primer ataque sorpresivamente, mientras que él solo podía utilizar los reflejos y habilidades que había adquirido al convertirse en Chat Noir, siendo totalmente nulos a la hora de combatir.

Había sido ridiculizado frente a todos sus compañeros y todos los alumnos nuevos que llegaron a inscribirse. Dando como resultado la ira concentrada de Adrien y la risa histérica de Plagg. Quien por cierto no paraba de recordarle cada vez que podía lo ridículo que se vio en aquel combate y el que tontamente perdió.

Lo único rescatable de todo ese asunto es que Kagami no menciono palabra alguna luego de derrotarlo. Solo sé quedó mirándolo en el suelo y le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse... ayuda que rechazó, por supuesto.

Simplemente no podía creer que después de tantos meses de estar ausente regresara como si nada y lo derrotara tan fácil. Vaya bienvenida.

Como sea.

Sus intentos por calmar su mal humor se extinguieron al recordar el plan que tenía después de su clase de esgrima. Revisó cuidadosamente el horario de Nathalie, y viendo que no tenía ningún compromiso aquella tarde, no se le ocurrió otra manera que pasar un momento fabuloso al final del día, que visitando a su única y adorada princesa, la dueña de su corazón y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Su mirada brilló ante la idea de presentarse como un simple civil y ver que efecto o reacción tenía en ella, quería acercarse en sus dos formas para saber que era lo que pensaba de cada una de sus distintas personalidades.

Ella era única.

Se tocó su pecho donde latía su corazón desbocado, y rápidamente se colocó sus zapatos de vuelta, sacó de su armario una bufanda color gris y una boina del mismo color, de la marca Gabriel's. La marca de la Empresa de su padre. Llevaría la bufanda más arriba del cuello para cubrir parte de su boca, así nadie lo reconocería y arruinaría la oportunidad de ir con su princesa.

Se miró en el espejo incrementando su autoestima al admitir que no se veía tan mal. Tenía suerte de que las temporadas de frío hubieran comenzado, de lo contrario no sabría que ponerse para poder disimular su faceta de modelo. Increíblemente el resultado fue satisfactorio al ponerse la bufanda un poco más abajo de su nariz y la boina para cubrir su cabello rubio casi en su totalidad. Parecía un simple ciudadano parisino. Teniendo ya la apariencia de un simple chico de dieciocho años, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta con pasos firmes y decididos hasta la puerta.

—Oye, oye, oye, espera ¿A dónde crees que vas? — lo interceptó su Kwami cruzándose de brazos y flotando delante de su cara.

—Voy a salir — contestó simplemente encogiéndose de hombros y rodeando a su Kwami para continuar caminando.

—¿Salir? ¡Pero si acabamos de llegar! — reclamó — además, te dije que no podías ir a verla otra vez — le recordó — ni siquiera pudiste acabar con esa chica en el juego de las espaditas ¿Que te hace creer que podrás con los verdaderos villanos de ahí en fuera?

—Esta vez no será Chat Noir quien la visite... solo será Adrien — se señalo así mismo.

Plagg rodó los ojos ante la necia actitud de su portador.

—¡Es lo mismo! De todas maneras será un problema si la vez esta tarde, no estarás en tus cabales para cuando haya que seguir salvando París.

El chico suspiro cansado y se dedico a observar a su Kwami de manera que lo entendiera a través de su mirada, como con la gran conexión que tuvieron al conocerse.

—Plagg, te prometo que me tomaré mi trabajo con más seriedad — prometió — soy un chico, sé que tengo responsabilidades, y voy a cumplirlas, pero también me gustaría no tener que convertirme en héroe para salvar el día a cada segundo, tú bien sabes que no tengo la oportunidad de ser un chico normal tanto en mi vida como Adrien Agreste y como Chat Noir. Solo te pido que me permitas ver a Marinette esta tarde, luego iremos a patrullar las calles como siempre... sin pero que valga — dijo con seguridad.

La criatura mágica suspiró viendo a su portador ilusionado de ver a la chica. Sabía que no debía permitirlo, su deber era aconsejarlo y guiarlo a tomar sus deberes como el héroe que era desde hace años. Aunque... el chico lo había hecho muy bien los últimos años, nunca había renegado antes ir a las patrullas o se quejaba de su falta de tiempo libre.

Eso lo hizo sentir un poco mal. Era apenas un crío de dieciocho años después de todo. Merecía divertirse como los chicos de su edad, y en lugar de eso, cargaba con una responsabilidad muy grande desde que solo tenía quince años.

Bien, que más daba. Él había prometido no dejar sus oficios de héroe.

—Esta bien, ¡Pero no quiero esas tontas excusas de que estas muy cansado como para patrullar la ciudad! Tu deber es tu deber y lo tienes que cumplir...

—Vale, vale, lo capto. Ya lo he prometido ¿no?

—¡Y ya que iras allá cómprame la rueda de Cammembert más grande que tengan! — enfatizó.

—De acuerdo — rió el modelo — eres un pequeño glotón exigente — se burló Adrien picándole su pequeña panza haciéndolo sisear.

—¡No me vuelvas a tocar de esa manera! Muy pocos portadores tuvieron el privilegio de tocarme, y les tocó estar vendados una semana — recordó con satisfacción el haber mordido a algunos de sus antiguos portadores por querer pasarse de listos y tratarlo como a una mascota.

¡Una mascota! Por favor, él era mucho más importante que ese feos animalejos de compañía. ¡Él era casi un Dios! Por lo cual, tuvo que hacer uso de sus preciosos colmillos para morder a esos simples humanos por haber ensuciado su bello pelaje.

—Esta bien, no lo vuelvo a hacer — aceptó el modelo riendo divertido.

—¿Y entonces qué? ¿Te quedarás parado ahí como un tonto o iremos a ver a la chica esa? — cuestionó cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos.

—Marinette — le volvió a repetir a su Kwami de forma insistente y su mirada llena de vida.

—Ya, bueno... ella — dijo de manera desinteresada.

—Por supuesto, solo tengo que pedirle a mi guardaespaldas que me lleve a la panadería. ¡Estoy tan contento por ver a mi Princesa hoy!

—Si, bueno, ahora has silencio. No quiero escuchar más tus frasecitas empalagosas sobre lo mucho que te gusta, ¿Has pensado en como lograrás que tu guardaespaldas aceptara llevarte a ese lugar sin informarle a la chica de gafas? — dijo refiriéndose a Nathalie.

Adrien al contrario sonrió con astucia y hurgó en su bolso hasta sacar un par de figuras de acción que sabia que el hombre coleccionaba.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo resuelto — hablo triunfante sosteniendo los muñecos de acción frente a él.

Plagg evaluó la situación y asintió.

—Siendo así entonces vámonos. Mientras más pronto lleguemos, más pronto regresaremos a patrullar ¿verdad? — mencionó al esconderse dentro de su chaqueta.

Adrien bufó ante el comportamiento odioso de su Kwami y asintió en su dirección.

—Si, así es...

—¡Oh mira ese de allí! ¡O mejor este! ¡Esta condimentado con hierbas!

—¡¿Quieres dejar de gritar?! Llamarás la atención — susurró el rubio entre dientes molesto y mirando a ambos lados dentro de la panadería.

—¡Tonterías! Estoy decidiendo! Tengo mis derechos como Kwami de pedir mi recompensa... ¡Oh y este de aquí! — mencionó señalando otra vitrina donde reposaban varios trozos de queso. — ¡Tiene corteza naranja! — lloriqueó contento la criatura.

Adrien rodó los ojos mirando hacia ambos lados, cuidando que nadie escuchara a su escandaloso Kwami. Hasta que un dulce tarareo le llegó a los oídos, poniéndolo alerta y ocultando la cabeza de su Kwami rápidamente en su bolsillo para pegarse a la pared junto a la vitrina, dejando solo asomar su cabeza.

**_«Es ella... es mi princesa»_**

Podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerarse y sus nervios traicionándolo, llevándolo a pensar escenarios donde la chica lo rechazaba o le decía que no estaba interesada en él.

—¡Agh! ¿¡Por qué todo es tan complicado!? — gimió tirando de sus cabellos rubios con frustración dejando ahogar un grito. Cuando abrió sus dedos para mirar descubrió que una señora junto con su hija, que acababan de comprar una baguette, lo miraban como si estuviera loco.

El les devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se enderezaba y carraspeaba acomodando sus ropas y siendo más cuidadoso con respecto de no llamar la atención.

—Siento pena por ti, chico. Te prestas para hacer el ridículo ante cualquier situación, ¿no te bastó con perder contra una niña? — se burló Plagg haciendo que su portador lo tomara en su mano aplastándolo como si fuera un muñeco anti-estrés.

—Escucha Plagg, no voy a dejar que te burles de mi solo porqué...

—¿Hola?

La voz de su princesa lo hizo callar su amenaza e hizo que Plagg al igual que su portador, se tensara y adquiriera la forma de un muñeco, quedándose completamente quieto en las manos de su portador.

—¿Necesitas algo? — preguntó la chica, que observara extrañada al individuo que había entrado a gritarle al parecer a un ¿muñeco? Vaya, si que era raro.

Contrario a los pensamientos de la chica, Adrien escondió a Plagg en su espalda apresándolo aun más en su puño y mirando a la chica casi embelesado, con un toque de nervios.

—H-Hola — saludó en un chillido, luego se dio cuenta de que su voz no era, precisamente masculina y tosió un poco para disipar los nervios y esa voz de ratón que logro emitir — ¿Qué tal?

—¿Estabas hablando con alguien? — pregunto ladeando la cabeza confundida.

Adrien movió sus manos como tratando de retractarse y al final logró hablar sin que su lengua se enredara tanto.

—O-Oh, e-es solo un peluche, l-lo llevo a casi todas partes fue... un regalo de mi madre, cuando era un niño — sonrió con incomodidad mostrándoselo y esperando que la chica no notara sus nervios y se creyera aquella mentira.

Y funcionó, una vez que la chica retomó su sonrisa y asintió afirmando que entendía la situación.

—Aww, que lindo — murmuró la chica tomando a Plagg de las manos del chico que se puso de los nervios — nunca había visto uno así — confesó estirando los bracitos del "_muñeco_" y jugueteando con ellos. — es bastante... peculiar — admitió en voz baja acariciándolo ahora de manera suave.

—S-Si, extraño ¿no? Solo quedaban cinco de estos, son casi imposibles de conseguir — sonrió mirando a Plagg en las manos de la chica siendo mimado por esta y acurrucarlo contra ella.

**_«Maldito suertudo»_**

—¡Es tan mono! Entonces tienes mucha suerte de haberlo conseguido — felicitó dándole un pequeño besito en la cabecita de Plagg, haciendo casi explotar de ira a Adrien quien poco le faltaba para botar espuma por la boca, y que por parte de Plagg, este se sonrojara un poco y emitiera un pequeño sonido parecido a un ronroneo.

Algo que extraño a la chica y la hizo arquear una ceja confusa mirando al tierno muñeco en sus manos.

—¿Uh? Que extraño...

La sangre de Adrien se enfrió y tomo a Plagg con delicadeza de las gráciles manos de la chica, para guardar a Plagg en su chamarra.

—E-Es que, ¡Funciona a baterías! — explicó lo más rápido posible — a-a veces se descompone y emite sonidos al azar.

¡Ya esta!, mataría a Plagg llegando a casa.

—Oh, ya veo... es un muñeco muy especial.

—Si, si, mucho. A propósito, no me he presentado, s-soy Adrien Agreste, un placer — se presentó inclinando su cabeza un poco notando como la chica abría la boca sorprendida.

—¿A-Adrien Agreste? ¿El hijo del famoso diseñador de modas y modelo de su compañía?

—Ese mismo — sonrió divertido por la reacción de la chica, y contento a la vez de que lo conociera fuera de la máscara.

—¡Oh por Dios! — chilló entusiasmada — nunca pensé que un famoso modelo pudiera venir aquí, aunque, bueno... contando que de vez en cuando viene una que otra celebridad — rió la chica recordando a Chat Noir esa noche.

Adrien abrió los ojos sorprendido y controló su emoción de estar hablando con la chica que se robaba sus suspiros.

—Entonces al parecer mi presencia aquí no te sorprendió tanto, ¿cierto? — preguntó recargando su mentón en su palma para observarla.

La chica se sonrojó y abanicó sus manos frente a él tratando de rectificar lo que dijo.

—N-No quise decir eso, d-de echo soy una gran admiradora de tu trabajo y el de tu padre — habló atropelladamente — de hecho, a mi también me apasiona mucho el diseño — admitió — estudio para ser diseñadora de modas en la Universidad.

Cierto, su prima lo había mencionado la vez que vino a buscarla, a puesto a que era toda una artista. No lo dudaba, después de todo, para los ojos de Adrien, ella era perfecta.

—¿De verdad? Entonces espero que puedas enseñarme pronto tus creaciones... a _père_ le encantaría tener una mano derecha que lo ayudase en sus diseños — dijo con seguridad.

—¿L-Lo dices en serio? — boqueó la chica.

—Por supuesto — se jactó el modelo — además, eres bastante linda — se atrevió a decir — seguro que también podrías ser una modelo profesional.

Esa respuesta hizo que la chica bajara la mirada sonrojada por los piropos del zagal.

—G-Gracias.

—Pero aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿Podría saber cuál es el nombre de tan hermosa dama?

—Oh, pues, soy Marinette — extendió su mano, y Adrien la tomo delicadamente para plantar un delicado beso en su dorso.

—Un placer conocerte, Marinette — tuvo que morderse los labios para no decir el apodo que le había dado a penas la conoció, se vería extraño y algo sospechoso que le dijese ese apodo estando en su forma civil.

—Igualmente, Adrien — sonrió la azabache tímidamente.

La atmosfera era tan conmovedora y tranquila que parecían estar ajenos a todo lo que les rodeaba, solo se quedaron mirando a los ojos y nada más.

El sonido de la campana en la puerta anunciando que alguien más había llegado al local, hizo que ambos voltearan y tuvieran reacciones diferentes con respecto a la recién llegada.

La de Marinette, era casi imposible de deducir. Puesto que solo tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y su mirada puesta en la recién llegada.

En cambio Adrien pasó de estar sorprendido a fruncir el ceño cuando se percato de la persona que había interrumpido su momento con Marinette, aunque ella no lo supiera.

**_«¡¿Qué hace Kagami aquí?!»_**

**...**

**¡CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAAN!**

**Kagami hizo acto de presencia al fin, y en la tienda de los Dupain! ¿Por qué creen que decidió aparecerse por ahí? ¿Tendrá alguna razón? ¿Esta involucrada con Adrien?**

**¡Descúbranlo! Solo aquí!**

**Por cierto, para quienes aún no han leído mi nuevo OS de "_Feline Lovers_" les recomiendo vayan a leerlo, y pues si quieren segunda parte de este... ¡Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer! (Delicioso review pidiéndomelo 7u7) a**

**Así sabré que les ha gustado**

**Yo hasta aquí los dejo con esta empalagosa historia, y una vez más le digo que los quiero mucho!**

**_Comentarios_:**

**LysL0ve: Aww! Gracias linda! :"3 eres un ángel, te agradezco tanto que comentes y que te guste esta historia. Espero disfrutes también de mis otros escritos .**

**Alexiel Izumi: ¡Kyaaa! Tu emoción se me contagia agradezco tanto que comentaras... quedan muchos capítulos para esta historia así que... ¿Quién sabe? UwU.**

**Xiang Li 17: Pues si :3 Chat Noir quiera o no va a tener que controlarse, pero al menos ya se enterarron que fue... amor a primera vista en definitivo, y claro, no faltan los regaños de Plagg con respecto a su comportamiento así que... ¿A esperar a ver que pasa? ;)**

**Karen Agreste: Obvio el precioso Luka aparecerá, ¿el motivo? Lo descubrirán más adelante, y si... las cosas pasarán a ser más interesantes a partir de ahora... ¡Gracias por comentar! ¡Me haces tan feliz!**

**baldurprime: ¡Gracias! Esta historia la tenía pensado desde un poco antes, pero no me atrevía a publicarla, me alegro que te guste tanto como a mi escribirla**

**Sonrais777: Eres adivina chica UwU, en definitiva, Adrien tuvo las de perder contra Kagami... iGracias por leer!**

**Rebeca.sz: Hehe, você descobrirá muito em breve .**

**laurenlmprincess: ¡Gracias por la espera! Ansío que te haya gustado este cap tanto como los anteriores.**

**¡Gracias por leer mis bichitos!**

**¡Bye, bye!**


	6. Capítulo 4

Podríamos hacer una competencia de quién estaba más sorprendido, si Adrien o Marinette. El rubio por otro lado estaba totalmente estupefacto, observando a su eterna rival y por ende a la "Reina del Hielo" como era apodada. Y bien que le quedaba el título. Su expresión era estoica y su mirada se veía vacía frente al mundo, y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Su mirada castaña y fría repasó en el modelo camuflado que estaba recargado en la vitrina, y luego hacia la chica que lo acompañaba. Fue casi inevitable que no frunciera el ceño al entender la situación.

**_«¿¡Por qué de todos los días se aparece justo ahora!? Cuando estoy con Marinette... bueno, al menos no puede reconocerme con estas prendas»_**

Los pensamientos del rubio eran un enredo, todos dirigiéndose contra Kagami y el haber arruinado su oportunidad de ver a Marinette. Además, aún estaba molesto por lo de su derrota, así que verla, no le causó mucha emoción que digamos.

En cambio, Marinette permaneció con la boca abierta incapaz de creer lo que veía. Su rostro permaneció en shock por unos instantes y rodeo la vitrina con parsimonia hasta quedar frente a la japonesa que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

Adrien de alguna manera, esperaba que la chica parada en la puerta, estuviera consiente de que la dulce chica de coletas no buscaba problemas con ella, por más que la mirara con cara de sorpresa absoluta.

Su mirada verdosa repasó en Marinette y luego en Kagami, y así sucesivamente hasta que notó como la azabache transformó su mueca de asombro en una gran sonrisa gritando eufórica.

—¡Oh mon dieu! ¡¡Kagami!! — la pelinegra se lanzó efusivamente a los brazos de la recién llegada, sorprendiendo al modelo por tan inesperada reacción.

De acuerdo, eso no se lo esperaba.

**_«¡¿Pero que caraj...?!»_**

—Marinette, me estas asfixiando — habló la japonesa devolviéndole el reconfortante abrazo con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

La azabache tardó un poco en acatar las órdenes de su amiga, pero finalmente cedió y se separó lo suficiente como para verla al rostro, pero sin dejar que su transparente emoción cesara.

—Lo siento, lo siento es que... ¡No puedo creerlo! Que estés aquí... ¡En París! — continuó chillando emocionada haciendo reír muy vagamente a la chica.

—Se suponía que era una sorpresa — se justificó rodando los ojos divertida.

Marinette soltó un gritito y la tomo de los hombros casi agitándola.

—¿Qué tal te fue con tu mamá en Alemania? ¡Quiero que me lo cuentes todo! ¡Cada detalle! — expresó de manera ainfantil — ¿Derrotaste a todos? ¿Te alimentaste correctamente? — hizo más énfasis en esta última.

Kagami sonrió levemente y negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

—Mari. — expresó divertida, aunque solo puso notarlo la azabache — Muchas preguntas a la vez, me gustaría contestártelas todas, pero tendrá que ser luego — dijo declinando la invitación a charlar y ponerse al corriente. — acabo de llegar y necesito desempacar mis cosas aún. — se excusó mirando fríamente al modelo sin soltar el brazo de la chica — además, creo que tienes a alguien esperándote — expeló indiferente — solo vine de paso.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Mi amiga acaba de llegar de su viaje luego de tanto tiempo! — habló indignada — ¡Me alegra tanto que hayas venido! ¡Alya y Meiling también estarán muy contentas de verte! — dijo sin dejar su tono eufórico y pueril.

—Yo también estoy deseando verlas — comentó impasible — y a tus padres también... — argumentó.

—¡Es verdad! — jadeó Marinette emocionada — ellos aún no saben que estas aquí... tengo que informarles... estarán felices de saber que estas aquí, ¡Ellos te adoran!

Kagami siguió sonriendo ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, no había cambiado nada desde que se fue hace unos meses a Alemania para el campeonato de esgrima... seguía siendo la misma chica con ese comportamiento infantil y enérgico.

No dejó de sonreír hasta que la vio desaparecer por el pasillo hacia la parte de arriba, donde sabía, era su casa. Quedándose sola con el tipejo a su lado, el cual no podía creer que su princesa se había olvidado de él por atender a Kagami. Al parecer esa chica tenía el don de arruinarlo todo con su sola presencia.

El Agreste le dedicó una mirada nada agradable a la japonesa cuando esta no lo veía.

Definitivamente, cuando repartieron la fortuna y la buena suerte, a él no le tocó ni un gramo de esta.

Por lo que había notado, eran amigas. Se conocían quién sabe desde cuando, Marinette la adoraba, al igual que Kagami a ella. A su manera, claro.

Los celos poco a poco se fueron apoderando del chico que gruñó en voz baja puras maldiciones y las ocultó para mirar a la chica callada a su lado, ni siquiera lo había saludado. Así que pensó que todo su enojo se vendría abajo por un momento, si entablaba a regañadientes una conversación con la chica, tampoco quería ser maleducado.

Aclaró su garganta desviando así la mirada de Kagami hacia él, que pudo identificar algo de extrañez y desagrado en su mirada castaña.

**_«Vale, tampoco es para que me mire así»_**

—Eh, hola — saludó cortésmente alzando su mano, pese a la mirada fulminante que le enviaba Kagami.

—Hola Agreste — devolvió el saludo mordazmente.

El muchacho casi se atora con el mismo aire que respiraba , ¿¡Cómo rayos lo descubrió!? Sus ropas cubrían por completo su rostro y parte de su cabello, si no fuera por sus intensos ojos verdes, pasaría por un chico normal.

—No te sorprendas tanto — continuó con voz calmada y un toque de burla — tú eres el único que podría pensar que pasa desapercibido con esas ropas de la marca Gabriel's.

Se dio una cachetada mental por eso.

Bueno, no es como si tuviera mas opciones, además, hasta ahora, nadie lo había descubierto, excepto Kagami.

—Tienes suerte de que Marinette sea tan distraída.

El modelo respiró profundo ignorando el comentario burlesco y regresando su mirada a la vitrina.

—Así que... — carraspeó el modelo — Tu y Marinette son... ¿amigas? — mencionó con un ligero retintín en su voz, aún no podía digerir el hecho de que alguien tan dulce y expresiva como Marinette fuera amiga de alguien como Kagami, eran tan distintas que simplemente lo veía casi imposible — nunca mencionaste tener amistades aquí en París...

—Algunas cosas son personales. — habló con voz agria. Estaba claro que su presencia no era grata.

Torció un poco los labios y decidió que debía ser caballeroso... aunque esta chica no lo mereciera.

—No sé porque motivo has venido, pero te sugiero que te mantengas a raya con Marinette...

Adrien quedó estático observando con absoluta sorpresa a la esgrimista que prácticamente le había prohibido entablar cualquier tipo de acercamiento hacia Marinette... su dulce princesa.

Eso si que no podía tolerarlo.

—No eres su tipo, créeme, jamás permitiría que alguien como tú se le acercara, eres demasiado... ingenuo. — resaltó la última palabra. — además, aún dependes de tu padre para muchas cosas, sin mencionar que atraes mucho la atención de las personas, algo que Marinette detesta.

Conocía a Marinette, era su amiga, y si había algo que más odiaba luego de las injusticias, era la atención excesiva. Ella por su parte podía estar de acuerdo con ella en ese punto. Era fastidioso tener cámaras y personas siguiéndote con esos Flashes cegadores tratando de inmiscuirse en tu vida a la fuerza. Eran cosas por las que ella ya había pasado y acostumbrado. Sin embargo, no quería que Marinette pasara por eso, y el estar cerca de Agreste solo complicaría más las cosas.

**_«¿Pero esta de que va...?»_**

—Mi interés en Mari es algo que no te incumbe — espetó olvidándose de la caballerosidad.

Kagami dió una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

—Créeme, lo es. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Mari es de mi incumbencia, ella no necesita estar rodeada de gente como tú. Ella vive una vida pacífica con su familia y amigos. Solo déjala en paz y fíjate en alguien de tu mismo nivel, no conseguirás nada con Marinette.

**_«¡Hija de...!»_**

El modelo refunfuñó y miró con molestia a la chica de cabello corto.

—¡¿Tú que sabes?! ¡No puedes ir en contra de mis decisiones! — gruñó — Marinette me interesa, y no quiero que por hacer el papelito de buena amiga protectora, arruines mi oportunidad con ella. — protestó el modelo.

—¿Oportunidad? — casi se rió la esgrimista — discúlpame por haber interrumpido tu emocionante charla con mi amiga, la cual, no dudó ni un segundo en dejarte de lado para poder saludarme — se jactó la chica.

La japonesa casi sonrió con satisfacción cuando al afinar el oído, escuchó el crujir de los huesos de alguien, que si no se equivocaba, eran de la mandíbula de Adrien.

El chico casi quiso activar su cataclismo y desaparecerla de la faz de la tierra, esa chica era más molesta que Plagg reclamando por su queso. Pero en cierto modo, Plagg jamás dejaría que usara su poder especial en algo tan bobo por celos.

Y eso hizo que miles de luces se dispararan en el cerebro del Agreste... si ella estaba tan encimada de alejarlo de Marinette, entonces ella...?

Su mirada se llenó de terror y miró a la esgrimista preguntando con duda.

—¿A-Acaso tú eres...?

—¡Kagami!

La dulce voz de Marinette los sacó de su mundo sombrío y matador a los dos, mirando a la chica bajar por las escaleras hasta llegar a donde estaban ambos individuos, aunque no supiera la riña que se había llevado acabo.

La oji-azul se concentro en ponerse delante de Kagami ofreciéndole una cesta llena de dulces variados de la panadería. Cortesía de sus padres.

—Papá y Mamá te envían esto Kag, dijeron que están algo ocupados hoy con una entrega y por eso no pudieron venir a saludarte —informó sonriente — pero, que en cuanto se desocupen, te recibirán como es debido.

—Eso es muy dulce de parte de tus padres Marinette — dijo tomando la cesta con la bollería casera de los Dupain — vendré a penas termine de desempacar — afirmó con una ligera sonrisa.

—¡Espero que si! Ya que aún tenemos que recorrer la ciudad, como en los viejos tiempos. Te mostraré la estatua que hicieron en honor al héroe de Paris — aplaudió con emoción dando un par de brinquitos, una acción de lo más adorable, vista por el rubio.

Un carraspeo incómodo llamó la atención de ambas, virando los rostros para encontrar al joven recargado aún en la vitrina, no sabiendo que hacer o decir.

Solo ahí Marinette se tomo conciencia de como había tratado a su cliente, y nada más y nada menos que a una celebridad. Todo por la emoción y la ilusión de haber visto a su amiga regresar luego de tanto tiempo. Se sintió muy avergonzada en ese instante, además de incómoda.

—N-No puede ser — murmuró horrorizada — he sido tan descortés al ignorarte, l-lo lamento mucho Adrien — se disculpó Marinette con las mejillas enrojecidas de vergüenza.

El Agreste olvidó por completo el porqué estaba tan enfadado y se quedó sin aliento al ver a la avergonzada azabache inclinar la cabeza con las mejillas arrebolatadas y una voz casi temblorosa disculpándose.

Todo el encanto termino cuando escuchó a Kagami hablar.

—Espera... ¿Sabias quién era desde el principio? — preguntó la japonesa a Marinette, enojando a Adrien.

La azabache se giró para encarar a su amiga y sonrió asintiendo, un poco tímida.

—Bueno, no desde el principio — dijo algo avergonzada — me lo acababa de revelar cuando llegaste, por cierto... — interrumpió su relato — por la forma en como te miraba pude jurar que ya se conocían desde antes, ¿De dónde conoces a Kagami? — pregunto dulcemente hacia a Adrien.

El rubio contuvo el aliento antes de contestar.

—P-Pues, la verdad...

—Estamos en la misma clase de esgrima — se le adelantó Kagami — eso es todo. — cortó de golpe.

Eso emocionó aún más a la azabache.

—¿Entonces haces esgrima con Kagami? ¡Eso es maravilloso! Debes ser igual de bueno que ella — aduló — Kagami me enseñó un par de trucos, cuando quieras, podríamos tener un pequeño combate — sugirió sonriente guiñándole un ojo — así podré mejorar mis técnicas.

Adrien asintió torpemente ante la fulminante mirada de la japonesa sobre él, la cual ignoró rotundamente para prestarle atención a su dulce princesa.

—Kagami conoce a mucha gente importante, así que no debería extrañarme que te conozca — dijo después de un rato pensativa — me alegra que tenga un compañero tan amable y caballeroso como tú en su clase, Adrien.

Kagami frunció el ceño y tomó la palabra antes de que lo hiciera el Agreste.

—No deberías estar ya en casa Adrien, tu guardaespaldas debe de estar esperándote — habló entre dientes.

Adrien le envió una mirada molesta y sonrió con bribonería.

—La verdad es que aún no he ordenado nada, por lo que no puedo irme sin hacer al menos mi pedido — dijo retándola con la mirada — ¿no lo crees, Kagami? — se regodeó el rubio.

A esta casi le salieron chispas por los ojos al igual que a Adrien. Era como si ambos estuvieran clavándose filosas cuchillas en la yugular. Menos mal que las miradas no mataran.

—Me alegra ver que se llevan tan bien — dijo la universitaria sin notar la tensión y la mala vibra entre sus amigos. — tomaré tu pedido ahora Adrien, ¿Que era lo que buscabas?

Kagami se cruzó de brazos teniendo cuidado con la canasta y se concentró en lo que diría el Agreste, el cuál ahora que tenía la atención de su hermosa doncella, comenzó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias en presencia de la hermosa vendedora, algo que hizo bufar a Kagami teniendo un solo pensamiento.

_«En serio, que patético»_

El rubio atinó a ordenar una bolsa repleta de croissants, más la ruleta de Cammembert que le había prometido a su Kwami, quién no dejó de peñizcarle dentro de su camiseta en cuanto tomó su orden para hacerle acuerdo, aunque aún seguí enfadado con él por haber estado en manos de su princesa, sabía que si no le compraba su apestoso manjar, no dejaría de quejarse y soltar maldiciones hacia él en toda la noche... y eso era algo que quería evitar.

La verdad... lo de los croissants eran solo una excusa, fueron lo primero que se cruzó por su campo de visión y lo único coherente que salió de su boca, ella al parecer no notaba todas las reacciones que le producía al estar en su cercanía, era demasiado inocente, y eso lo tenía fascinado. Era como una niña atrapado en el cuerpo de una mujer universitaria.

Una bolsa de papel fue extendida en su dirección acompañada de una sonrisa agradable.

Contagiado de su buen humor, Adrien sonrió y tomó la bolsa hurgando en sus bolsillos para pagar su compra, acción que la pelinegra le impidió, alegando que era cortesía de la casa y como disculpa por ignorarlo tan repentinamente.

—Te pido una vez más disculpas por mi torpeza y mi falta de delicadeza — pronunció Marinette un poco avergonzada haciendo una reverencia con su cabeza.

—No hace falta que te disculpes tanto, en serio — le restó importancia — gracias por todo Marinette — agradeció el modelo sosteniendo su mano y dejando un beso en su dorso como una acción de despedida.

—Espero verte de nuevo, Marinette.

—También espero verte pronto, Adrien. Nos vemos. — sonrió la azabache despidiendo con la mano a su peculiar cliente. Quedándose a solas con Kagami. Aún tenía que despedirse de ella.

**...**

Una vez que el Agreste consiguió llegar al vehículo donde su chofer lo esperaba con un gruñido por haber tardado tanto, decidió abrir su bolsa de croissants, dejando salir un agradable aroma. La bolsa estaba calentita descansando contra su pecho.

Mordió con alegría un croissant relleno de chocolate y emitió un gemido de puro gusto al recostarse en el asiento.

Debía patrullar hoy en la noche, tal y como le había prometido a Plagg, aunque, sentía que se olvidaba de algo, más no sabía que...

Lo pensó por varios segundos hasta que las neuronas de su cerebro se conectaron y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal revelación.

**_«¡Por un demonio! Olvidé que Chat Noir había prometido a Marinette una visita de su parte»_**

Su boca se abrió una y otra vez como un tic nervioso y luego se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar, no podía dejar de lado su trabajo heroico, pero tampoco podría romper una promesa, y menos si se la había hecho a Marinette.

Quizás Plagg tenía razón y esto se le estaba saliendo de las manos... No era un chico precisamente normal y lo sabía, más había logrado vivir con ello.

**_«Y ahora, ¿Qué debería de hacer?»_**

**.****..**

**Hola mis prrrrrueciosos bichitos! 7u7 sorpresa, sorpresa .**

**Cómo podrán ver... en el capítulo de hoy Kagami interactuó con Marinette... y al parecer, no eran rivales amorosos por el amor de Adrien como esperábamos. ¡Si no amigas!**

**¡Woow! ¿Quién más se esperaba esa? 7w7 ¿eh? están tan acostumbrados a ver a Kagami como un oponente en la vida amorosa de Adrien, que me pareció un poco cliché en esta historia.**

**Al contrario... como pudieron ver en el capítulo, Adrien y Kagami se llevan terriblemente mal, a tal punto, que compiten por la atención de Marinette UwU jajaja.**

**Ahora si, quiero leerlos en los reviews, con suerte, quizá acabe otro cap de "Two Sides of me" .**

**Así que, ¡A darle!**

**Un beso mis adorables bichitos! No contesto reviews esta vez, porque ando con el tiempo :"v tengo tarea que hacer de la Uni, y solo hasta hoy puedo presentarla... ¡Deséenme la suerte de Ladybug! y no la de Adrien... por que si no, estaré igual de jodida que él como en este capi jajajaja.**

**¡Bye, bye!**


End file.
